fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Wizard Saints (Damon)
Note: This is just a fanon story-only version of the Wizard Saints. If you want to see the Wiki's Official Fanon Saints, head to here. The Ten Wizard Saints (聖十大魔導 Seiten Daimadō) are the ten most skilled and powerful mages in the continent of Ishgar. They are recruited by the council for a variety of purposes, such as serving as mage models and even helping on the Council's matters. Overview History The concept of the supposed Ten most skilled mages around was possibly created back with the Council's around X560.Timeline: The group's founding date is revealed. Although it is uncertain, some mages once said they got Ancestors who had the Wizard Saint title. It was decided only S-Class Mages like Guild Aces or even Guild Masters were more likely to take the titles, although independent mages were also seen being invited by Council Members. To this day, the Wizard Saint concept still exists. Recruitment In order to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints, a mage must be personally appointed by the Council's Chairman, who sends either a letter or a lesser councilor. As explained many times through history, a variety of mages can take up the title however it should be noted that S-Class mages and above are more likely to be invited depending on their social status and power. Indeed, there are members of the Saints who aren't part of a Guild and simply are Council members. According to many Councilors, there is a variety of criteria which must be met by the Mage, in the eyes of the Chairman so that the former can be availed. No one in history has ever been called before hitting the criteria. Once being hit, either the Chairman or another Counselor will organize a meeting with the mage. Strength Being the Ten most skilled mages of the continent of Ishgar, as appointed by the Council, the members are immensely powerful on their own right. One single Saint is capable of taking head on numerous standard mages at once. It was speculated that should two members clash, they would cause a catastrophe. Despite this claim, it is shown that not every member is equal in strength, however, most of them are on similar levels. Once seen with Makarov Dreyar and Jose Porla, as the former at full power defeated the latter with relative ease. Jura Neekis before the timeskip suggested he ranked as the 10th Member, although he quickly rose to the 5th rank. Despite that, the difference in between the ranks is not that big, with 10th Rank to 6th Rank all said to be somewhat equal. While the 5th Rank is said to be one little step ahead, and the other upper ranks being all equal and one step ahead of the previous one. It was revealed that the four most powerful members of the Wizard Saints are known as the Four Gods of Ishgar ( の四天王 Ishugaru no Shitennō, lit. Ishgar's Four Heavenly Kings). They are so powerful that the others don't consider them human anymore. They are said to be on par with Alvarez's Shields. Members Profile *'???' () *'Merlin Igraine' (マーリン・イグレイン Mārin Igurein) — *'Reisei Senshi' ( Reisei Senshi) — *'Terry IV' (テリー・四 Terī Fōsu) — *'Almaz' (アルマース Arumāsu) — *'Evelyn Adams' (エヴリン・アダムス Eburin Adamusu) — *'Martah Schwarze' (マーサ・シュワルツ Māsa Shuwarutsu) — *'Percival Pentoad' (パーシバル・ペントッド Pāshibaru Pentoddo) — *'???' () *'Newton' (ニュートン Nyūton) — Feats Former Members A much detailed list of the mages who were either stripped or retired from their Saint title, for a variety of reasons. Potential Candidates These are the mages that the Council keeps an eye on, mostly because of their sheer potential as mages, recognized by them and some others as potential Saints. They are shown to have the necessary prowess but either aren't interested or aren't affiliated with the Council as a whole. Each candidate was invited at one certain year. *Erza Scarlet — S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Declared during X784. *Abaddon — Notable Member of the Holy Knights Division. Declared during X791. *Kagura Mikazuchi — Guild Ace of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Declared during X792. *Lucian D. Draco — Prominent member of the Dragon Gunfire Guild. Declared during X792. *Erik — Chief Warden of the Crimson World Prison. Declared during X794. Trivia *It is noted that the Chairman may take interest in someone who defeated a current Wizard Saint, going as far as possibly calling said mage for a meeting. *As noticed, even mages of different intelligent species can be invited to be Wizard Saints. *The Council's Chairman once said that should Jellal go back to the Saints currently, he'd be one of the Ishgar Gods. *It should be noted that some canon individuals weren't given Ranks in the Saints. However, the author had given them fanon-only ranks. References Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Magic Council Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Canon to Fanon